Je ne t'avais pas remarqué
by Yetichan19
Summary: L'équipe 7 a été démantelée: Sasuke a déserté le village, Naruto est parti s'entraîner. Il ne reste plus que Sakura et Kakashi. Des sentiments familiers naissent dans le coeur de la kunoichi. Son Sensei les remarquera-t-il? Oneshot, nouvelle version.


**Je ne t'avais pas remarqué:**

_**

* * *

**_

_**En gros, tout ce que j'ai à dire pour cette fic est que j'étais assez mécontente de sa version précédente. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai modifiée (réécrite serait plus juste). J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture. ^^**_

_**PS: Pour ceux qui connaissaient la vieille version, les rôles ont été ''inversés'' (si je peux le dire comme ça) et le lien avec le titre un peu changé. Enfin, vous verrez! ;]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Devant l'entrée du village caché de Konoha se tenaient deux silhouettes. Celles d'un homme et d'une femme. Ils étaient tous deux appuyés contre l'immense portail, liés l'un à l'autre par la main. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur équipier, parti plusieurs années auparavant pour devenir plus fort. A présent, il revenait et une grande nouvelle attendait son retour au village.

* * *

L'équipe 7, autrement connue comme l'équipe Kakashi, était une des plus connues au sein du village caché de Konoha. Son chef, Hatake Kakashi, autrement appelé le Ninja Copieur, était réputé dans le monde shinobi comme l'homme qui avait appris et maîtrisé plus de mille technqiues grâce à son Sharingan. Dans son équipe se trouvaient Uchiha Sasuke, petit génie et dernier survivant de son clan, massacré par son frère aîné, Uzumaki Naruto, un garçon turbulent et réceptacle du démon-renard Kyûbi, ainsi que Haruno Sakura, une des ninja les plus intelligentes de sa promotion. C'était une équipe relativement normale au début, puis les problèmes arrivèrent. Pour rendre une histoire longue plus courte, Uchiha Sasuke avait quitté le village à la recherche de puissance afin de venger son clan. Choqués et peinés par sa trahison, le restant de l'équipe 7 tomba en pièces et chacun prit une voie différente. Naruto avait à son tour quitté le village, tandis que Sakura et Kakashi restèrent. Les choses changèrent beaucoup pour les deux membres restants de l'équipe Kakashi.

La jeune fille se rendit compte de la nature de ses sentiments envers son sensei à l'âge de quatorze ans, lorsque le garçon qu'elle avait aimé l'avait abandonné et son deuxième équipier était parti pour parfaire son entraînement ailleurs. Elle est donc restée toute seule. Sur le coup, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse, tellement Sasuke lui avait fait de mal. Son petit coeur avait été brisé et elle, avec la logique d'une enfant de douze ans baignée dans son premier, se promit de ne plus jamais aimer, car c'était trop douloureux. En y repensant, elle pourrait rire de son immaturité. Elle croyait qu'en ne se concentrant que sur son entraînement et les enseignements de Tsunade-shishou, elle pourrait oublier. Durcir son coeur et ne plus retomber dans ces sentiments trop puissants. Elle avait oublié de prendre en compte le charme d'un certain ninja copieur, qui était resté à ses côtés tout le long de son mûrissement.

Sakura refit son examen de Ninja Moyenne-Classe, avec l'unité de Ino (Shikamaru étant déjà Chûnin) et réussit. A partir de ce moment-là, elle partit parfois en mission seule, mais le plus souvent avec son Sensei. Si lé départ de Sasuke l'avait affecté, il ne le montrait jamais. Il s'efforçait de rester le même qu'il avait été avec l'équipe 7, pour le bien de Sakura. Mais s'il arrivait toujours des heures (littéralement) en retard, lisait toujours son bouquin louche et se comportait de la même manière, la kunoichi vit bien que ses gestes étaient empreints de tristesse. Il se sentait responsable de la rupture de leur équipe. Et autant que Sakura aurait voulu le nier et qu'elle détestait l'admettre, quelque par, c'était le cas. Sasuke était comme lui, un génie qui apprenait extrêmement vite. Naruto avait besoin de temps et d'efforts et elle aurait eu besoin d'attention et de coups de pouce. C'était naturel qu'il préfère s'occuper du génie sérieux, plutôt que du pitre à la grande gueule ou la gamine amoureuse. Mais c'est, entre autres, ce manque d'attention qui a agrandi l'écart entre Naruto – Sakura et Kakashi – Sasuke. Et lorsque Sasuke avait compris qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre de Kakashi, il partit rejoindre Orochimaru. Et le temps que le ninja copieur comprenne ce qui était réellement arrivé, Naruto avait quitté le village aux côtés de Jiraiya pour aller s'entraîner et Sakura alla demander de l'aide au Godaime Hokage. L'équipe 7 telle qu'elle avait été créée n'existait plus.

Imperceptiblement, Kakashi s'était encore plus refermé sur lui-même. Elle l'avait vu et ça la blessait. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se rendre sur un toit, la nuit, pour réfléchir et le voir, assis à contempler les étoiles. Comme s'il se souvenait. Et elle put lire sur ses traits masqués la culpabilité, dans son regard la souffrance. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle souffrait avec lui. La rupture au sein de son équipe, elle la vivait différemment, mais ne se sentait pas moins mal pour autant. Elle le comprenait. Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il était mal. Elle savait qu'il avait eu un passé douloureux et tourmenté, mais n'avait jamais cherché à savoir, par respect pour son intimité. S'il voulait en parler, libre à lui. Sinon, elle ne le questionnerait sûrement pas. Elle se contenterait de l'observer.

C'est durant ces périodes d'observation qu'elle sentit quelque chose changer en elle. Au début, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Dès qu'elle voyait son Sensei, elle avait chaud au coeur. Quand il souffrait, elle voulait soulager sa douleur. Le soigner si nécessaire. S'il partait en mission seul, elle était toujours inquiète. Quand ils partaient à deux, elle le surveillait continuellement du coin de l'oeil. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance d'aller au-delà de ses limites et de se mettre inutilement en danger. Quand elle était seule, elle pensait à lui. Si elle était en ville ou à une réunion de shinobi, elle le cherchait du regard. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était trop tard: elle était irrévocablement amoureuse. Elle, qui avait juré de ne plus jamais l'être.

Ce n'était pas le même style d'amour qu'avec Sasuke. C'était plus... franc, plus naturel. Sasuke était son idéal, comme divinité parfaite. Beau, fort, mystérieux, distant et de noble lignée. Elle l'avait considéré comme son héros, le prince sur son déstrier blanc. C'était un amour passionné mêlé à de l'admiration. Avec Kakashi, c'était différent. Il n'était pas aussi ''intouchable'' que Sasuke, pas aussi froid et distant. Il ne prétendait pas être ce qu'il n'était pas. Il était un simple homme, meurtri par son passé, mais avec assez de dignité que pour ne pas imposer sa souffrance aux autres. Oui d'accord, il avait son côté mystérieux avec son masque. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était peut-être le fait qu'il soit plus âgé et qu'il en sache plus sur le monde. Sakura ne le savait pas et ça ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle l'aimait tendrement et que, étrangement, même s'il ne retournait pas ses sentiments, elle ne lui en voudrait pas, elle le comprendrait. Pour une fois, elle se rendit compte que vivre un amour à sens unique ne l'anéantirait pas. Kakashi n'était pas le genre d'homme à blesser ses proches. Et il refuserait sûrement de partager ses sentiments à cause de leurs différences, de peur de la blesser. Il était un adulte et elle une adolescente et il y avait aussi la relation professeur – élève, le village risquerait de mal voir s'ils se mettaient ensemble. Et autant que lui voudrait la protéger, elle le voulait aussi. Même si c'était pour d'autres raisons. Elle décida de garder ses sentiments secrets et les chérir jusqu'au jour où il pourra peut-être les retourner.

Le point tournant dans leur relation fut un soir, durant sa 16ème année, alors que Sakura sortit se balader. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, ses rêves hantés par des Sharingans hostiles et des tentatives de meurtres sur sa personne. Elle quitta donc sa maison, vêtue de sa robe de chambre et de son étui à shuriken – mieux vaut trop de précautions que pas assez – et se dirigea vers le seul endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit: les terrains d'entraînement. Alors qu'elle profitait de la brise frapiche de la nuit, elle remarqua une silhouette devant la stèle des héros. Discrètement, elle s'approcha. La figure ne fut pas dupe et dès qu'elle entra dans son champ de perception, lui demanda qui était là et ses intentions. La kunoichi reconnut aussitôt le timbre agréable et familier de son Sensei.

-Bonsoir, Kakashi-sensei.-dit-elle en sortant de l'ombre, cheveux ballotés par la brise.

-Sakura. Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille?-dit-il sans se retourner.

-La même chose que vous, je suppose. Je me change les idées.-répondit-elle légèrement, regard fixé sur son dos.

-C'est dangereux, tu sais.

-Je suis armée.

Kakashi se retourna et la mesura de la tête aux pieds, son regard s'arrêtant sur l'étui attaché à sa cuisse droite. Il leva un sourcil incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas une tenue dans laquelle tu puisse te défendre. Et les armes sont... tu en as vraiment peu.-consta-t-il.

-En même temps, vous savez que je me bats mieux à mains nues.-répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Kakashi acquiesça, la scannant toujours du regard. Elle était pour le moins magnifique. La pâle lueur de la lune qui illuminait son visage, ses bras et ses jambes nues la faisaient presque briller. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée en porcelaine, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice... et d'autre chose encore, mais il n'en était pas sûr. La brise de la nuit se mêlait à ses cheveux et les soulevait, ses mèches roses carressant ses joues. Il voyait la forme de ses hanches, sa taille mince et sa poitrine à travers le tissus de sa robe de chambre. Ses bras fins, mais musclés pendaient inertement le long de son corps, mais elle avait le poing serré. Son regard descendit, englobant ses longues jambes à l'apparence si douce. Il remarqua comment les muscles de ses cuisses semblaient tendus, comme si elle se retenait sur place de force. Curieux, il leva son seul oeil visible jusqu'à son visage. Ses yeux semblaient être en feu. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de détermination, de passion, d'hésitation et de culpabilité dans son regard. Et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Son expression affichait la tourmente quant à son conflit intérieur. Il s'approcha et elle sembla plus tendue qu'avant. Il fit un pas de plus et la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il continua néanmoins, jusqu'à arriver devant elle. Elle ne bougeait plus, gardait les yeux fixés sur sa poitrine et ne semblait presque plus respirer. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle? Il posa la main sur son épaule et la sentit trembler. Elle ne leva toujours pas les yeux. Il prit alors son menton avec l'autre main et leva sa tête, mais elle évitait toujours son regard. Elle avait juste inspiré brutalement lorsqu'il l'avait touchée.

-Sakura?-demanda-t-il, mais avant qu'il ait pu formuler le reste de ses pensées, il sentit les lèvres de la kunoichi s'écraser sur les siennes masquées.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Sa détermination avait déjà flanché lorsqu'il l'avait dévisagée en arrivant. Où son regard passait, elle avait l'impression que sa peau s'enflammait. Elle avait bloqué ses muscles en place pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Comment pouvait-elle garder ses sentiments cachés s'il ne faisait rien pour l'aider? S'il s'approchait d'elle avec autant de curiosité, s'il la touchait avec autant de naturel et d'inquiétude, elle ne tiendrait pas. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'homme en face d'elle, sa résolution partit en éclat. Elle referma la distance entre eux et l'embrassa, versant toute sa passion, tous ses sentiments dans ce simple baiser, gêné par son masque. Il avait toujours une main sur son épaule et l'autre avait glissé sur sa gorge, tandis que les siennes l'avaient enlacé. Elle brisa assez rapidement le contact, la sensation du masque désagréable sur ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à serrer le devant de son uniforme. Il la tenait à présent par les deux épaules et la regardait d'un air perdu. Elle fut envahie par une vague de culpabilité et de peur. Elle s'était promise de ne pas se mettre à nue devant lui, mais n'y était pas parvenue. A présent, il avait son coeur en main, c'était à lui de décider ce qu'il en ferait.

-Je suis désolée.-dit-elle, sentant ses larmes monter aux yeux.-Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez. Je m'étais jurée de ne pas les divulguer, parce que ça vous dérangerait, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée.

Les larmes coulaient à flot à présent et elle comprit qu'elle s'était mentie à elle-même. Elle n'était pas aussi noble et forte qu'elle le prétendait. En réalité, elle voulait qu'il l'aime en retour, elle voulait rester à ses côtés à tout jamais. Elle avait peur d'être rejetée ou qu'il prenne ses distances vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle sentit sa prise sur ses épaules se serrer et leva des yeux baignés de larmes jusqu'à lui. Il fronçait les sourcils et la regardait avec hésitation.

-Sakura...

-Je vous aime! Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien contre ces sentiments.-s'écria-t-elle entre plusieurs sanglots, serrant le devant de son uniforme encore plus.

-Sakura, arrête. Tu es mon élève et je ne peux te considérer autrement. Je suis...

-Plus âgé, vous n'avez pas de famille, vous n'êtes pas d'un clan prestigieux. Vous lisez des livres louches, vous arrivez toujours en retard, vous êtes inconscient en mission et préférez ne pas trop vous attacher aux gens.-termina la kunoichi.-Je le sais, tout ça! Et je m'en fiche. Ca fait partie de qui vous êtes et moi j'aime Kakashi! Le Kakashi retardataire, bouffon, fort, malade ou encore épuisé par les combats! J'aime toutes les facettes de votre personnalité. Je vous aime, _vous_!

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle et plus aucun son articulé ne sortit de sa bouche. Kakashi la fixa encore un instant, avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse, les pleurs suffoqués par sa tenu de Jounin. Il la comprenait, là n'était pas le problème. Mais il n'était pas très content de la tournure des évènements. Sakura méritait mieux que lui. Il était le même genre d'homme que Sasuke et un seul utilisateur de Sharingan sur lequel on ne peut compter lui suffirait dans la vie. Il décida d'essayer de lui faire comprendre. Il se téléporta dans la salon de son appartement. Surprise, elle s'arrête quelques instants de pleurer et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était dans un piteux état, des restes de paquets de nourriture instantanés sur la table basse, des parchemins et autres sur le sol, des vêtements sur le mobilier et une odeur de renfermé frappèrent la kunoichi.

-Voici ma vie.-dit-il simplement.-Comment une jeune femme respectable comme toi pourrait vivre avec moi dans de pareilles conditions?

-C'est comme ça que vous voulez me dissuader? Je m'y attendais à ce que vous soyiez bordélique.-répondit-elle, parvenant à sonner arrogante.-Le désordre, ça se range. Et on pourrait très bien se rencontrer dans mon appartement. Je viens de le louer et il est impeccable!

-Sakura, sois un peu sérieuse!

-Je le suis! Vous savez, il n'y a en théorie rien qui vous empêche de vous attacher à moi! Vous n'avez jamais prêté oreille aux ragots, alors ce que les gens disent de nous ne vous toucherait même pas! Et puis, je ne suis pas aussi honorable que vous le croyiez. Je suis une simple femme sans clan, un ninja comme vous.

-Et tu crois que la Hokage...

-Tsunade-shishou n'a rien à dire sur ma vie. Personne n'a ce droit! Je choisis qui j'aime et avec qui je veux vivre, établir une relation.-rétorqua Sakura, le regard enflammé.

Cette fois, Kakashi s'énerva. Pourquoi refusait-elle de comprendre? Il la poussa violemment en arrière et elle tomba sur le divan derrière elle. Il se jeta sur elle, la collant au canapé de tout son poids. Il se pencha vers son oreille et marmonna d'un air menaçant:

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu projettes Sasuke sur moi.

Il entendit un hoquet choqué venant d'elle et sentit un coup sur sa joue droite. La claque résonna dans l'appartement vide et sombre.

-C'est faux. Je n'aime pas Sasuke et je ne le projette nulle part!-souffla-t-elle entre les dents.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, ça ne te dérange pas que je fasse de toi ce qui me plait?-demanda-t-il, glissant une main sous la bas de sa robe.

Il carressa l'extérieur de sa cuisse et constata qu'elle était aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginé. Sa main monta encore, jusqu'à toucher le cordon de ses sous-vêtements. Il s'arrêta, attendant qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, allez-y.-dit-elle.-Je suis corps et âme à vous, faites ce que vous voulez de moi.

Il lit dans son regard la détermination et la passion, même l'envie. Mais pas une once de peur. Elle était sérieuse. Et surtout sincère. Il laissa sa main tomber de sous sa robe et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Idiote, ne dis jamais ça. Ne te donne pas aussi facilement à un homme.

-Je ne me donne qu'à celui que j'aime.

-Idiote.

Elle entendit le bruit d'un tissus qu'on enlève, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se demander ce que c'était, elle sentit des lèvres douces et chaudes dans son cou. Elle sursauta et pronoça timidement le nom du ninja copieur. Celui-ci répondit par un grognement étouffé et continua à l'embrasser. Sa main droite glissa le long du tissus de sa robe, carressant l'exérieur de sa poitrine, sa taille et sa hanche. Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à son menton, puis s'écrasèrent sur sa bouche. Il l'embrassa passionnément, les deux mains fixés sur sa hanche. Sakura, d'abord surprise, fondit dans ses bras et retourna son baiser. Ils se séparèrent quand ils manquèrent tous deux d'air et Kakashi continua à l'embrasser sur les joues, le front, les yeux. Sakura gardait les yeux fermés, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, sa main droite dans ses cheveux argentés. Il relâcha ses hanches pour se débarrasser de la veste et du haut de son uniforme, ainsi que de son pantalon. Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle. Il sentit ses lèvres se poser timidement contre son épaule et lui sourit, bien qu'elle n'ait pas ouvert les yeux. Ses mains allèrent jusqu'au bas de sa robe et l'enlevèrent. Il commença alors à carresser son ventre, faisant des cercles autour de son nombril. Il l'entendit émettre un rire et sourit contre son cou. Il porta simultanément une de ses mains et sa bouche contre ses seins et l'entendit gémir. Satisfait, il continua, essayant de lui soutirer à nouveau ce délicieux son. Elle avait la tête rejetée en arrière et les mains sur ses épaules. Kakashi sourit contre sa poitrine en la regardant. Elle était tellement belle.

Elle ne savait pas quand Kakashi l'avait complètement déshabillée, ni quand il avait enlevé son caleçon. Tout ce qu'elle comprit dans son état de délicieuse stupeur était qu'il avait de nouveau la bouche près de son oreille et que son souffle la faisait frissonner de plaisir.

-Ca risque de faire mal.-murmura-t-il.-Tu es sûre d'être prête?

Son ''oui'' sortit tremblant, mais déterminé et elle serra ses épaules pour l'encourager. Elle le sentit sourire près de son oreille et approcher plus son corps du sien. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses jambes et carressèrent tendrement ses cuisses, avant de prendre ses jambes et de les écarter lentement. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois avec tendresse et... était-ce de l'amour?

* * *

Kakashi restait allongé dans son lit, yeux cachés par le bras étendu sur son front. A sa droite, Sakura se tenait couchée sur le ventre, tête reposant sur ses bras. Elle lui jetait des coups d'oeil discrets de temps à autre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu me dévisages.-fit remarquer Kakashi.-_De nouveau._

-Désolée, mais j'ai une vue imprenable.-répondit-elle en riant.-J'arrive pas à croire que tu cachais ça! Et nous qui croyions que tu aurais des dents de lapin ou des lèvres de morue!

-Merci.

Sakura rit à nouveau, avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Kakashi leva le bras juste assez que pour la regarder avec son oeil sans Sharingan. Elle semblait briller de joie. Il sourit en la voyant si heureuse.

-Je t'aime, tu sais.-précisa-t-elle en voyant son regard posé sur elle.

Il émit un ''hm'', avant de la prendre par la taille et la serrer contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse, l'embrassant, avant de rire à nouveau. Il posa le menton sur sa tête et sourit.

-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est de ne jamais l'avoir remarqué avant.-marmonna-t-il.

-Que veux-tu? Je suis une ninja géniale!

-Oui, oui, fabuleuse. Maintenant dors. J'ai entendu dire que Naruto revient demain.

-Il va pas croire quand je lui raconterai.

-Bonne nuit.-dit-il pour couper court à toute conversation.

-'Nuit. J't'aime.

Il la sentit s'assoupir dans ses bras et sourit. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué ses sentiments auparavant...

-Moi aussi.

* * *

**_Voilà, c'est fini. Alors, comment c'était? J'attends vos commentaires. Personnellement, je préfère cette version, mais bon. Au fait, si y a un problème avec mon lemon, je m'en excuse (je suis toujours pas douée :p) et c'est surtout parce que j'ai été interrompue en l'écrivant par ma soeur, qui m'a demandé si ça me gênait qu'elle ouvre les rideaux. Et que entre-temps, je me suis rendue compte que je devais arroser mes cactus. Tehe, quelles excuses minables... ^^''_**

**_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu! :]_**


End file.
